New Breed
by Ariana Watkins
Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like to fight zombies, well Megan, her wife and best friends are about to find out what it's like.


**My life was once of luxury, I had a huge house with very intricate furniture. I'm a police officer involved in a very affectionate relationship with my wife, on a daily basis the most I had to deal with were some thugs with pistols. Then I came home from work, got supper and sat down on my couch to watch the nightly news. Mr. romacon had been doing research on the undead, he wanted to find a successful way to bring them back without major repercussions. The population was against this and his own money was needed due to the fact that nobody would help him pay the costs of research and development. For the first few weeks he was doing well; starting with mainly small dogs, he managed to bring back his life long friend rex. Who passed many years back, after learning how the DNA worked on animals he switched over to humans, starting with the elderly. Sadly he was unsuccessful, but he worked very diligently night and day until he could bring one person back. Which was his wife, you see Mr. romacon is just shy of sixty years old, so he knows that life isn't much longer although most live to see one hundred. Before retirement he wanted to do one more thing to change the way we looked at the world as a whole. After many countless hours of research his experiment went horribly wrong, first starting with his dog. He went to feed rex one night but his hand was bitten before the bowl was even close to being full, this brought something to life within rex. The blood from his owner drove him wild, first the throat was assaulted by his teeth and claws. Rex might have been small but even the tiniest creatures can kill similar to a vicious bear that has just left hibernation and is starving. Mr. romacon was found dead in his home by the neighbors weeks later, the smell traveled amongst the house and emitted an unbearable odor. My squad was called to the scene for investigation purposes, I was told he is a wacko but never believed it until I saw what his tiny dog had done. We couldn't find rex, or his wife Amelia. We believe she was the reason for his brutal murder but that didn't make sense because she was supposed to have passed years back. Then we remember he had brought her back, meaning her mind could be not up to par as it should. So that just poses more questions, did she sick the dog on him or did she go crazy and make it look like the dog had done it? Who knows. We had been working to crack this case when we got called to another residence down the street from Mr. romacon, the scene was similar to his. Dog bites on the throat with missing skin fragments, and a bite to the hand. Five minutes being within the house we heard a women scream "killer dog" down a few houses. We immediately sprung into action, ran out of the house and made sure not to ruin the only evidence we had. My partner Shane had gotten to her before I had, he was able to calm her down and got her to drink some water. Apparently the dog had been seen many times before this accident, nobody would go near the dog. She told us he scared them all, with his red eyes and snarling teeth. First rabies were thought to be the cause, so we took the poor unfortunate soul who had been his second victim to the veterinarian, this was something unknown by Mr. blue. Strangest thing because he had studied all over the world, but to have never seen such a strange case was unheard of. He knew it all but not this one. We took the victim to our morgue and let her get examined for any further clues. The only thing to be found was that she had a certain creepy smell to her, for having been murdered a day she would smell but not like this. Nobody knew how to name it, so we agreed on a simple name. Splendiferous syndrome which emitted the smell of fossil fuel and yet garbage. Odd for an undead women I know but if you smelled it that's what you would think of too. We kept her in the morgue for a little under a week, with no progress we let the family bury her. Two weeks later we saw Mr. romacon walking amongst the streets, with the same red eyes and snarling teeth witnesses used to described rex. So we put the two pieces together, maybe this was a side effect from the bite of rex. He had been dead then brought back, so due to that then he could start a new breed by a bite and injection of his own spit or blood. Very similar to AIDS but instead of slowly killing you this was instant, one minute you're a rotting corpse laying where you had been slain and the next you were roaming the streets looking for a meal. Mainly a human that might look tasty but instead of slowly stalking your prey, the instincts kick in and you lunge for them. Tasting blood within your mouth and skin, how they excite you and make your eyes a deeper red. Nobody can figure out why you try to kill them but after death occurs they get back to there feet and begin stalking the next human. I was equipped with much artillery, rifles and pistols as well as what I could find in the hardware stores. I called together my force and close friends, we decided to make a group and together we would destroy the new zombie population that has sprang up. We agreed to the name BTH pronounced beth, I'm agent two-cents, my wife is agent bones and my partner Shane is agent aquafina. My younger sister is commanding officer monster, we vowed to bring back humanity and make it the primary breed. We found many more members, mostly friends and family members. I was in charge of weaponry. So I handed out the guns, knowing the members very well I could figure out what weaknesses they had and which gun would become there best friend over the course of this war. I stuck to an ak47, agent aquafina was our C4 man and commanding officer monster was our sniper. Agent bones was our rifle as well as namer for the zombies. We barged into the nearest hospital, looking for zombies to destroy. We ran past the nursery but stopped as we realized that the newborns had been bitten countless times, it was inevitable that they would come back and attempt to kill us. We put C4 between each bed and set a timer for fifteen minutes, giving us enough time to leave the hospital. A minute before the bombs went off the babies awoke, we heard them screaming and scratching for the door, trying to escape. Then the bomb exploded and a light of bright red and orange came from the hospital, we knew anyone still in there had to be dead. It was tragic that we had to harm the newborns but we knew it was the right thing to do, my wife was a bit sad but she understood that if we didn't kill them we would become what they were in several minutes. A lifeless, hungry and blood thirsty zombie in search of a tasty morsel. We all agreed that we didn't want to become such a horrid creature, agent bones named them Gerber creatures. We found it funny but fitting in so many ways. She makes me laugh everyday even in the hardest of times like now when the world is in chaos. Agent aquafina began singing and I couldn't help but slap his arm, it was a good song I must say. 'The mob goes wild' by Clutch; what can I say it reminds me of L4D, what a great game. Anyways getting a little side tracked, we began walking down the street singing and scoping everywhere and anywhere for zombies. I still can't believe this is happening, but this is also LA the city where anything can become reality. You see were all frequent zombie hunting gamers so to actually do this for real is something weird, when you die here there is no reset button or health packs to almost bring you back to life. No second tries, no quitting because your aggravated, this is screwed up beyond words. Out of nowhere jumps an old women, she looked to be sixty or so, grayest hair and wearing a really ugly dress. I mean I don't have the best fashion sense but geez, this was hideous. A funky blue with big flowers, it's hard to describe but you get the point. I think it was Mr. romacon's wife Amelia, nobody has heard of her for quite some time but we knew she would show soon. I cocked my ak47 and locked eyes with my wife grabbing her free hand with mine and she cocked her rifle. Agent aquafina made a freaky face after he and commanding officer monster cocked their weapons. I knew from that look he meant business, she was in for a surprise. Messing with the wrong group, as she came toward us my wife shot hitting Amelia's arm. I shot and the bullet connected with her jaw, splitting it into two pieces, gross right. Agent aquafina shot and hit her other arm, she came charging getting more irate by the second. Commanding officer monster shot off a round and completely destroyed her. We all looked at her with shock in our eyes. She laughed "what it looked fun and you know she was gonna get closer if I didn't kill her. Go Morgan!" She did a victory dance and we chuckled; what a dork but she's my sister so I love her all the same. We walked more and finally came to Morgan's house, dropped her off but checked the premises before leaving. She told us if anything came about a call would be made. So we felt a little at ease, but still worried. I looked down and Ashley nudged my shoulder. "Baby? You ok?" I smiled and squeezed her hand. "To a point, just worried about Morgan is all. I know she can take care of herself and all but she's still my little sister." She squeezed back and agent aquafina, Ashley and I all walked in silence for awhile. By this time it was somewhere close to three am, I'm not sure. My phone had died hours ago and Ashley's was dead as well, Agent aquafina's is in his room at home. Some help we are, no phones and a zombie apocalypse occurring. Fantastic, here comes a horde from the woods we just past. I turned with Ash still gripping my hand and all three of us cocked our guns in unison. Agent aquafina threw a C4 into the middle of the horde as they closed in, I shot off a round as did Ash. We all kept shooting and ran for cover, they were fast. One got so close to me I could smell it's raunchy breath, see the blood upon it's teeth and feel the cold from it's lifeless body. This is nasty, I shot between the eyes and smirked after. Ashley laughed and so did Shane, stupid zombie shouldn't have gotten in my face plain and simple. Vile creature, ugh I hate zombies. With that thought I went gun crazy, never letting my finger leave the trigger until I was out of bullets. Dropped a bunch of zombies that way, and Shane threw more C4 into the remaining of the horde as Ash shot what was left of her bullets. "Damn zombies" We all said, then laughed. Strolling down the road with two of my best friends fighting zombies is a fun time, except when one gets in your face or there is a large horde. As we closed in on agent aquafina's house we knew that we were losing our C4 man, but it was time for any possible sleep. We searched his place and found the coast clear, he said tomorrow soon as he rose that a call would be made. Ashley and I nodded and left him to sleep. We strolled down the road and was almost home when half a body came crawling towards us. I had to do a double take, it was Amelia. I was certain commanding officer monster had blown her to pieces earlier. This can't be true, no way. I walked close to her and Ashley wouldn't let my hand go. She is very protective and pulled me back to her side. "Let me get close, I wanna see if it is her." She looked down "I can't megg y, you know it's her now just shoot. Please?" I aimed and shot her with one of my last clips. Now she had to be undead dead, if not we were screwed because that would mean the other's we killed weren't completely gone. This would be so bad, not to mean deadly. "Shit!" I exclaimed with an angry look on my face. "What?" Ashley asked with curiosity. "Just thinking is all, nothing to worry about." She looked at me and I knew sometime soon I would have to tell her what I was thinking but I didn't wanna scare her. We came to our home and looked through everything, with no zombies insight we entered. Kicked on the TV and cuddled on the couch. I'm so tired, it has got to b e at least five am. I can see the sun coming through our glass windows, one day down many more to go. I passed out with Ash in my arms humming and hours later woke to my phone ringing my favorite song 'I knew I loved you' by Savage Garden. I moved slightly as to not wake up Ashley and answered. It was Shane. "Hey agent two-cents. Ready for another day of zombie killing?" I laughed "Ha, not really but we made a promise so might as well get ready. I gotta get more ammo, I'm about out." "Yeah me too, so meet you at one?" "Sounds like a plan to me. See you then." I shut my phone and kissed Ashley awake. "Morning baby, come on we gotta get dressed and go kill some more zombies but hit the ammo store beforehand." She groggily woke up and made a little stretching noise. "What time is it baby?" I smiled and helped her up. "I think it's noon, we meet agent aquafina at one. Oh that reminds me I gotta call my sister." I walked into our bedroom and found suitable attire and speed dialed commanding officer monster. "Hey, we meet Shane at one. Need any more ammo? I'm getting some." "No thanks, I'm good on ammo. I'll be ready, stop by my house k?" "No problem, later love you." "Later love you too." I hung up my phone as Ashley walked in. She grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower. I managed to find some extra ammo as I waited for my turn, but I was gonna need much more than two clips worth. I heard the shower turn off and Ashley stepped out then I jumped in real quick. Took maybe ten minutes and was done, got dressed while waiting for one to roll around. We left the house hand in hand looking for more ammo than what I had. A dog bark was heard off in the distance, we shared a look of panic and loaded our guns quickly. Thankfully on the way to commanding officer monster's place the dog never showed. I'm not sure what we worried about, it might have just been a regular dog. We knocked on the door and out came my sister with a belt covered in bullets, her gun and a monster energy drink. We both looked at her and smiled. "What? It's early. They don't call me commanding officer monster for nothing." With that we were off, the streets were bare with a few cars set ablaze from the night before. No zombies or crazy animals but for a second I swear I saw a cat then when I went to look again it was gone. We came up to agent aquafina's house with a minute to spare, this traveling on foot isn't much fun. We really needed a car but where? I'd figure that one out later, we had bigger problems. Shane walked out with a backpack full of C4 and some ammo. Thank goodness for him and his over stock. He handed me three more clips, while Morgan and Ashley got two. Well at least we won't run out anytime soon. After going a hundred feet down the street we came across a straggling young girl. I immediately became suspicious but had to know what was wrong even if it killed me. Ashley walked up with me with her gun pointed to the girl. She was crying and almost screamed when she saw the barrel. "Please don't shoot, I'm not infected just hurt. You see I was running and had fallen. I think my leg is broken, but there is nowhere to go for help. Almost everyone is turned. Can you help me?" I felt sorry for the girl and couldn't just leave her. "We'll help but if you start acting weird we'll shoot you." She seemed even more scared. "Thank you so much, you won't regret this. " I heard Ashley angrily mumble "we better not." I smacked her arm and looked at her. "Be nice baby. Hey Shane come pick up this girl so we can get her to a safe place." He came running over and carefully scooped her up, she fell asleep instantly, we walked for what felt like ages when we finally heard noise from the girl. She began to stir and made a creepy noise, sounded like she was in pain so we stopped. I never caught her name earlier so I asked, she replied stating that she was known as Zoey and lived up on the hill. I knew she looked familiar, we were neighbors at one point. I saw her eyes change from hazel to a slight pink and freaked out. Why would her eyes switch if she wasn't infected? Maybe she lied but now that her eyes switched reminding me of the ood a gun had to destroy her. I cocked mine and walked over to Shane, with the gun pointed between her eyes. "Well tell the truth Zoey. If that's your real name." She looked scared and quietly responded "The truth is I was bitten by a dog early this morning on my leg, but really wanted help so I lied. My name is really Zoey and I do live on the hill." I was angered, how could she do this to us? "I'm really sorry but we have to kill you before you bite someone." She transformed before our eyes and I shot in panic, she was still in Shane's arms and went to bite him as the bullet pierced her heart. Blood went all over his shirt and she fell from his arms onto the road. "Dammit!" He yelled and I walked over to him handing him water. "Calm Shane, I know it sucks but were all ok and she's undead dead now." We sat for awhile and waited to see any change in her like my mind had thought earlier but thankfully nothing else happened to her. I cocked my gun as I grabbed Ashley's hand and we lead the pack scoping for nearby zombies. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and slowly turned my head as a horde was closing in. I yelled back to Morgan and Shane "Horde! Load your guns quickly and get up here!" They ran to beside of us and we all shot as one. A C4 went to the center as was usual to kill as many as possible. I took out the front row as Ash went for the farthest back while Morgan and Shane went for the middle. Within a short time they were all killed and not coming back for a second bite, we shared high fives and continued our search. Managing to come across a run down school and had to enter just out of curiosity, slowly walking for fear of floor boards breaking under out feet, they creaked with every step and we needed our flash lights. I found an old classroom with some desks and a tiny bottle with unknown contents. I handed it to Shane so he could examine it later when he got home. I hope it doesn't harm him or anything like that, it can't really be poison because there is no dead body lying about. Although it could have been years back and one of the bottles was left behind. I could read a tiny bit of the label to see it was from Mr. romacon, oh no that can't be good. Whatever is in that little bottle Shane will figure it out and call me the next morning. The color was almost brown but so close to black, and had an awful odor. I took a deep breath and walked off with Ashley to find more evidence of how old the school was or anything out of the ordinary. We got to the top floor and only found another desk but on the desk were respirators, oh shit that means there is asbestos in here which is code for quite old and to get out but that never stopped us before. I just looked at the respirators and thought of my dad, he would know how old this place was and where exactly the asbestos was but it wasn't gonna make us leave. Yeah it hurts your lungs but only after a long span of inhalation so we were fine for now. The school was a sauna so we didn't spend much longer in there. Just before leaving I noticed Morgan was in the basement and shooting, we ran down the flight of steps and joined her to find a woman charging at us. I shot and hit her shoulder, Ash hit her knee and Shane got the cheek. She fell over and once we were outside I asked Morgan what happened. With a look of horror on her face she exclaimed "I was just walking and this girl was rocking back and forth on the floor when I went to get close she jumped up and starting charging so I shot at her." "Sounds like a witch from L4D to me." Added Ashley with a freaked look on her face. "Well now that she is gone, we better keep an eye out for more. Who knows what we'll come across next." I explained and cocked my gun once more as I turned off my flash light. "Look guys the sun is setting, man I just turned off my light now I gotta turn it back on." Ashley laughed at me and I pushed her shoulder, I flipped my light on once more and stared at the sunset. So beautiful, how the colors morph together as one to emit such a marvelous light. I was in awe, and Ashley came up beside me wrapping her arms around me from behind and placing her head on my shoulder as we watched the sunset together. Morgan and Shane came up and watched the last bit with us, then as the moon rose high in the sky we walked further down the road. Lights shining in four different directions through trees, buildings and anywhere else. A man jumped from a two story building and came toward us, I shot and hit his chest but he still came. He looked large and muscular from the distance between us. I squeezed Ashley's hand and she shot to his temple but he still came. Shane threw a C4 blowing off his whole right side but still he came. "WTF is he? A damn Tank! Don't tell me he is one. That would suck!" I yelled over the gun shots. After countless shots and another C4 he finally fell to the ground with blood pooling around him. Damn Mr. romacon for wanting to change the world! I was so angry, I love helping but this tank made me so mad. I'll just take it out on the next zombie we come in contact with, they're screwed hardcore. Agent aquafina spoke up first "Hey before I forget some of my friends are coming to meet us but we need to get to an airport first." Commanding officer monster asked in pure curiosity "Jolly good, who are they?" With her English accent becoming quite fluent. "There's only one problem with that. We don't have a ride." My wife chimed in and was exactly right by foot it's going to take us awhile. "Hey I know a place by the mall that might have a car or something, cause you know there's none round here from all the people leaving, these streets are baren." I added, and I'm so glad I know this city so well. We killed a few hordes on the way there and I couldn't get that thought out of my mind. With every zombie we killed I always wondered if they would ever become alive so to speak once more. Ash must have sensed something was wrong because every once in awhile she would squeeze my hand and look into my eyes sorrowfully and I'd just smile back. I feel so bad for not telling her and the longer I keep this catastrophic secret from her the harder it will be to tell her later on. We finally found a vehicle close to toys r us, I'm good with trucks but not cars. "Hey lets take this." There goes monster's accent again as she suggested this. With a glint in my eye and a smile upon my face I asked "Is that a 1944 pick up?" Ah living in a small town with a redneck family really helps later in life. Agent aquafina thankfully knew how to hotwire so I left him to his work, with a song blaring in his ears he began. Monster walked up to agent aquafina and began touching random objects on the truck asking questions as she went. A horde got close to us and I heard aquafina yell "fuck!" the poor man, we had to protect him. Our lives were technically in his hands for the moment. As bones and monster began shooting I heard a laugh come close and something jumped onto monsters shoulders. She screamed "GET THIS FUCKER OFF OF ME!" Aquafina began rapidly firing his M4 with grip and yelled for us to get in. He climbed in the driver's side and I climbed into the passenger side with my favorite occupant in my lap and monster jumped into the bed guarding us with her shotgun. I heard Shane talking to a headset and in the next five minutes a helicopter was insight. "Now let me introduce you to Task Force 141." It found a landing strip and four people materialized. Two young women and two men, the first was a girl of Asian heritage with short black hair and green eyes making her look even younger. She walked close and introduced herself as Jasmine, and gestured for a man to come close. He reminded me of soap from COD, he had a brohawk and looked Scottish. Walking close to monster grabbing her free hand and places a small kiss upon it, he stated the name given to him at birth was Alex. A young man with long dark hair, a beret upon his head and brown eyes walked to aquafina and exchanged what looked like a military high five, explaining he was known as Simon. Last to close the distance was a red head with green eyes and a smile upon her face hugging each one of us stating to call her Elizabeth. I noticed a look in her eyes when she had aquafina in her arms, I wonder what that was about. Maybe they had some history he was hiding from us but I won't ask. It's not my business and probably painful to the both of them. Ashley nudged my shoulder and I grabbed her by the hips. "What is it baby girl? You ok?" She smiled back and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yes baby bear, I just wanted to be close to you. I love holding hands but I really wanted this closeness." With that I knew I wouldn't have to tell the other's Ash and I were a couple, kind of noticeable now. I laughed and pulled her closer, she smiled back and had a look in her eyes. "What is it hunny?" "Nothing love muffin. Just looking for zombies and staring into the eyes of my wife." I looked at the others and around the airport then back to my wife and kissed her with all that I was. I mean you never know what will happen next in life and why not take risks and live in the moment. She kissed with so much love back and this went on for some time. With no interruptions it seemed a bit strange, were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse there should be a horde somewhere. With that aquafina nudged my shoulder and I pushed him away "Hey bones and two cents there is a horde coming, stop kissing and help us." I pulled away from Ashley and she pouted for a second then we drew our guns and waited for the horde to appear. I laughed at aquafina and kissed my wife's cheek looking into her eyes. Simon shot first killing a large portion and following his shots was aquafina with C4 to the front of the pack. The rest of us shot in unison and Ashley took down a charging zombie by shooting between the eyes with her rifle. With the sun setting and the horde defeated we climbed into the helicopter. Simon was our pilot with aquafina as co-pilot. Ashley sat upon my lap once more and monster sat on Alex's in the back with Elizabeth and Jasmine sitting side by side. Elizabeth never looked away from aquafina, she made tiny sighs and had a constant smile. Maybe she is in love with him and just doesn't want to admit it, but maybe she doesn't want to ruin the close bond they already share. Only she knows and I won't pester her for answers that's more of a conversation when the world isn't in chaos. We flew across the city for hours and every so often a horde was below us munching on a poor unfortunate human that couldn't get away. I always looked away and felt for the human, what did our race ever do to deserve such a horrible event? All we do is live for the day, love with who we are and who we want. How wrong is that? Then you get most who disagree or just don't want to listen. Anyways that's life and there is no perfection no matter how hard you look, because what is perfect to someone is broken to another and vise versa. Elizabeth looked back at me and I smiled kindly then she went back to looking at Shane. I wonder what it was like to be in the military saving the country you come from and yet having to hurt others. It sounds terrible but what were doing now is similar because at one point the zombies attacking us were once human and had normal lives but the infection spread and now they want us dead so it's our lives or their undead one's. I choose to protect my friends and wife with mine and as hard as it is destroy the zombies. I was getting more tired by the minute, we had been flying for quiet some time and the sun already set. Which usually meant sleep or partying but in this you can't party. Sleep seems nice, I turned Ashley to face me. "Baby wanna sleep some?" With a sleepy smile she replied "Yes baby bear, that sounds peaceful but only if you hold me close." I couldn't help but smile "You know I will and I'm not letting go." I grabbed her hips and she rested her head in the crook of my neck and I began to hum softly in her ear as she started to drift off. I yawned several times and fell asleep shortly after her. I was out for quite some time, well it seemed as though to me. I found myself in a parking lot with destroyed buildings in the background. The lot was empty of any existence except for a man staring to the sky with a melancholy look on his face and pain in his eyes. He was an infected but for some reason I couldn't kill him. Seeming harmless I walked closer to him and he looked up at me with his pained eyes. I sat down beside him and bluntly asked "What's wrong? Why are you so sad and pained? I promise not to harm you." He seemed to like my question and yet hate it at the same time. "I'm Stephen btw. I'm sad because I don't want to be like this, always hungry for blood with my red eyes and no heart. I lost my wife and children because I became infected and couldn't control the horrible urge for death. I want to be as I used to, my life wasn't exactly perfect but it was mine." I wanted to cry, this man was truly in pain. I felt for him and wanted to help him even before he asked. "Nice to meet you Stephen, I'm Megan. I can't exactly say I understand but I'll try. You see before these experiments began I had a semi normal life with my wife. Now I have to commit murder on a daily basis, with the only crime they had was being undead and having a lust for blood. I feel so bad thinking about them later. Once living a life of normality and now struggling to find a meal with everyone they kill something must break. With humanity slowly draining away it must hurt." Stephen looked even more pained but at least he wasn't charging at me. "You're doing well at almost understanding, at least your trying. Most would kill me or come at me with a gun pointed to my face. I hate that, I never harmed them or charged so why would they wanna kill me?" "I'm not sure, I see no threat from you that's why my gun is tucked away. I couldn't shoot someone who clearly is in pain as you are. I just want to talk and get to know the person who used to be. How did this happen to you?" I asked with honest curiosity. "Well that's a very long story. You see, I was an assistant for Mr. romacon when he began turning his dog into an undead. I was working long hours and close to a divorce from my wife whom I love dearly. She would get irate when I walked in at almost three am nightly. Always waiting up for me on the recliner, most of the nights I was given the couch. One night I was working an extra late shift when rex came bounding down the stairs and looked odd to me. I couldn't place it, but he had the strangest look in those eyes of his. A red tint was around his pupil and he was growling quite loudly, I was afraid to have him near me. So I grabbed the closest tool I had, needless to say it was a microscope. I threw it and missed by an inch, I didn't want to give him a chase so I stood idle and waited for him to move. A half hour passed when I heard someone yelling upstairs. It was Mr. romacon calling for rex to consume dinner. He scampered away and I picked up my microscope but before he left me the red in his eyes disappeared and they were normal once more. Days past and rex seemed to be fine, his eyes never changing but I never forgot that first night when they had red tint. Mr. romacon had figured out how to bring a human back, so I went with him to retrieve his wife Amelia. This seemed very much like Frankenstein to me, taking bodies from the ground and giving them life. I knew this wouldn't work well but I never lead on. He worked diligently until one night his wife sat up from the table and kissed him. I couldn't believe it, he actually brought her back. As I watched in awe they both smiled and hugged like two old friends. He left me go for the night and I was actually home for dinner. My wife hugged me close and set me a plate, all didn't feel right though. I knew something was up at the romacon place, it's impossible to give the dead life. It ruins them and sometime soon they will strike, it was only a matter of time. I had a week off and when I came back Mr. romacon was delighted to see me, we began work once more picking up where we left off. When I was getting ready to leave he warned me to watch rex, stating he was acting weird this past week. I thanked him for the warning and out the door I went, I knew it rex was gonna kill soon. Sure enough when I came back Amelia was nowhere to be found and Mr. romacon was in a state of panic. He said she left hours ago and hasn't come back since, he was beginning to worry. I told him she might have gotten lost and was probably alright. He agreed and I went downstairs to start work as he fed rex telling me to start without him and this will only take a second. Rex came running at the sound of food falling into his bowl, I smiled at the tiny dog and left the room. The second I hit the last step I heard a man screaming and I ran back upstairs, it was Mr. romacon rex had bit him tearing away flesh. I couldn't move, I was in shock. Rex came charging at me and sunk his teeth into my leg, I shook him off. Grabbing a towel to wrap my leg in and headed for the door. Rex was at my heels and bit again, I couldn't get him off that time. I fell over and he bit my arm then my neck drawing pint after pint of blood. I writhed in pain and managed to get away with the towel now covering the gaping hole in my neck. I got around the corner and entered my car, turned the engine and began to drive. Flying down the highway trying to figure out where to go, I found a hospital and sat in the parking lot thinking of entering. I never did, when I went to open the door my heart stopped and I was gone. Days passed and my wife said I was missing and when I finally came home I killed her and my children. Now you know my story and how I came about this way. '' I was drained of all emotion by the time he was done talking and I didn't know what to say. "Wow, that's one story Stephen. I don't know what to say except I'm sorry." He looked back at me. "No need to be sorry, this is nothing you did. I would just love for the world to know that not all zombies are evil. I mean we really aren't it's just that when someone comes charging at you looking like we do the panic rises and shots get fired. We just want help and to become human once more, we are alive inside but nobody sees this except you." I can't believe he just said that, I did see and I wanted so much to help. I was about to speak again when I heard someone calling my name and recognized it as Ashley. I awoke and her eyes were almost filled with tears. I rubbed away the tears and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong Ash?" "You, I was asleep when I felt you twitching and I immediately woke up to make sure you were ok. I shook you and kissed you several times." I was really that gone? I always wake when she kisses me and when I get shaken. That dream was just so terrible, I mean everything I have been thinking was true. They were alive and wanted help I sure hope I can. "I'm sorry I never woke up, I was just really tired." I kissed her cheek and smiled. We landed and found ourselves in a field, no zombies in sight. I'm not sure how I'm going to fight after having that dream but I'll do my best. The eight of us walking as one, left the helicopter in search of supplies and zombies. Guns in hand we came across a zombie here or there and I just couldn't get the image of Stephen out of mind. I wanted to shoot and Ashley noticed my hesitation as did Shane and Morgan. What could I tell them, everything I have been thinking and about my dream? No, I can't do that to them I'm just afraid for there lives and the zombies. I want the world to be as it once was but it will never be the same again. After the horde was gone Alex found us a bunker, I held Ashley's hand and purposely lagged behind everyone else. I wanted alone time with her but that was kind of hard being in our situation. We just walked slower and I wanted to tell her, it was aching to keep anything from her. I mean she knew all there was about me, I even told her the terrible things and here she is by my side still to this day. I'm really happy I have this girl, Shane stopped and waited for us to catch up. Alex had found the bunker and Ash, Morgan and I all dropped our jaws in unison. I couldn't help but lift Ashley's back up and kiss her softly, she was so cute when something surprised her or caught her off guard. She melted into the kiss but we knew it couldn't be too long, we walked into the bunker and sat on the love seat together. Monster was making herself at home by raiding the fridge and fabricating some sort of concoction, it looked pretty good too. We got filled in on the whole military thing from Shane but he didn't tell us all the information. I wonder what had happened, they all seemed down when I asked for the good long version. I wouldn't pester them, if it truly hurt then it would wait for a time when they were all ready. Shane pulled the vial out of his pocket that we had found much earlier and Alex left the room coming back in a hazmat suit and grabbed the vial with tongs. He suspected it to be a case of the infection or something, I wasn't paying much attention. Shane was going to drink it but that wasn't going to happen unless I got some of it too, I mean I did help find it. Ashley grabbed my hand and with much sadness in that voice she said "What are you thinking? I don't want you to get hurt!" Shane took a drink from the vial and collapsed to the floor, some was still left so I topped it off. He wasn't gonna finish it so why let it go to waste? Ashley looked extra worried but I kissed her forehead to assure her I was fine, Alex and Simon carried Shane to his bed. We walked to his room hand in hand, and I felt like a million bucks, I'm not sure what was in that vial but I loved the feeling I got. I left the room and Ash didn't follow but I trusted her alone with Shane, two seconds later she came out with a smile on her beautiful face. "What's that smile for hunny?" I asked as I laced our fingers again "Nothing much just glad to see your still in perfect condition." I smiled and found us a room for the night then I laid in bed and motioned for her to join me. She crawled on the bed with me and placed her head on my chest and I played with her hair. "I love you baby, sleep well." I kissed the top of her head and started to hum softly. "I love you too my Megan, I'll always sleep well so long as your with me." "You know I'm never leaving you, now get some sleep beautiful." I traced her tattoo under her shirt as I kept humming. "I know baby, and I'm never leaving you. Goodnight." I began my humming once more and she started humming to compliment mine, it wasn't long before we were both gone. Thankfully tonight I didn't have any weird dreams like earlier today, I still can't stop thinking about him but at least I got a restful sleep. I really missed sleeping in a bed with Ash like this. We were awakened by someone knocking on our door, ugh I don't want to be awake yet. I could see the sun through my tiny window so I knew it had to be around nine or ten in the morning. I kissed Ashley's forehead until she awoke "Morning beautiful, sleep well?" She smiled sleepily at me "I always do when you hold me and did you sleep well?" I looked at her and we sat up together and she climbed into my lap "I always do, I slept like a log last night." I knew we would get the dreaded knock again if we didn't start moving but I wanted to stay where I was, this was comfy plus Ash and I finally got alone time. I hugged her close and kissed her cheek a million times fast, she giggled and smiled that famous smile. I could do this all day, I grabbed her chin and lifted her lips to mine for a sweet loving lingering kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss with just as much love. We kissed for maybe an hour when another rap came about our door, this time I yelled that we were up and will be out in a minute. She seemed sad that we had to leave the room, and I was just as sad. I picked her up into my arms and got her to open the door for me as I carried her to the love seat and sat her down, I greeted everyone and kissed her once then walked out to the kitchen to find food. I knew she would follow me out there. "Hey what do you got to eat in this place?" I yelled to nobody in particular, but Shane replied "pretty much everything, just look. If you two wouldn't have slept so long then you wouldn't have missed breakfast with us." "Nah, we love sleep you know that." I started to hum "la vie boheme" from RENT and searched through the cupboards for a pan and grabbed the carton of eggs. I set out two plates and forks on the table, I began to reach for the bread when I felt a pair of hands hug me from behind, it was Ashley. She always did that when I cooked, it always made me smile. I kept humming and turned to kiss her cheek then I walked to get a butter knife and some butter. I got a piece of bread out and began to butter each side, I placed it in the frying pan and cut a hole in the center then grabbed an egg and placed the egg where I had just made a hole for it. I found a spatula and watched the food heat up, it will need to be flipped soon. Ashley kissed my shoulder and watched me cook, that sent chills up my spine and she felt them cause she hugged closer to me. I really do love this girl, I flipped the egg in toast and waited for it to be completely cooked so I could place it on Ash's plate. I began buttering both sides of another piece of bread when Ash left my side to retrieve a plate, my sous chef. I placed the food onto the plate and she set it back on the table then came back to my side. I repeated the process for this slice of bread and when it was finished Ash got the other plate setting it on the table back where I originally set it. She came back to me and I grabbed her hand to lead her to her chair, I pulled out her chair and kissed her shoulder then pushed it in for her. I sat down in my own and ate my breakfast, she ate hers and we would randomly both look at each other at the exact time smile then continue to eat. We did our dishes together then I scooped her back up into my arms and went back to the love seat with Ash on my lap. I couldn't help it, I wanted to be mushy with her no matter who was around. I looked around the room and they were playing a video game I didn't recognize, seemed to be a helicopter game. No wonder I didn't know it, Shane left while I was eating and he promised to come back in one piece. I assumed he was going to get someone or maybe supplies, never the less I asked "Hey what's on the agenda today?" Alex answered in his deep Scottish accent "Well I figured we lay low for awhile just until Shane comes back, were safe here. There is a security system on this place and cameras all around, so when something is close to a camera the television shows what the camera sees." "Oh ok, just wondering was all. Go back to playing your game, thanks for the information." Now what am I supposed to do all day? I don't mind having a break from zombies, it's quite refreshing. I forgot I noticed there was a television in mine and Ashley's room. I set her down on the couch and began rifling through the videos, I wanted to watch something cute and yet deep with her in the bed since nobody was going out today. She came up beside me and helped me find a movie, it was "The notebook" what a strange find in a bunker that was used to keep you safe from zombies. I'm not gonna protest, this was one of my personal favorites and I have always wanted to watch it with someone I love as much as Ash. We both smiled and I told the others we were going to watch a movie, I popped us some popcorn and Ash held the DVD. I got a bowl then we left for our room, I helped her get the television ready then we climbed into the bed with the remote in my hand and she had the popcorn. I sat upright and she came to claim her place in my lap, set the popcorn bowl in her lap and I pressed play. We finished the popcorn and still had at least an hour of the movie left, it was just getting to the end of the movie when I heard Ash let out a whimper and remove her glasses. She was upset from the movie and I couldn't help but be upset with her, this movie was so amazing. When it ended we were both crying, I kissed away her tears and she rubbed under my eyes. I sat there staring into her eyes for the longest time and she spoke first "That was really fun being able to watch that with you, I missed alone time." I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled "I missed it too baby, sadly this can only last for so long. Stupid Mr. romacon for wanting to change the world." She placed her finger over my mouth "Shh lets just enjoy it while we can. Forget about the zombies and just sit here with me." I went to reply but was stopped by her lips, she kissed me lovingly and yet deeply. Gosh I love kissing this girl. We stayed lip locked through the credits and stopped only to catch our breathe, the menu screen repeated at least twenty times before we were done kissing. Finally we shut off the DVD player and placed the bowl in the sink, cleaning it and then claimed the love seat. They stopped playing the game and were now infatuated with kingdom hearts, I knew this game but wasn't very great at it. Ash grabbed my chin and looked deeply into my eyes. "What is it baby girl?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck "Nothing I just wanted to stare into those beautiful green blue eyes of yours." I couldn't help but blush and she kissed my cheeks softly. That always makes me smile when she does that, Monster looked over at us from Alex's lap and smiled. We waved and made hearts with our hands. She made one back, truly my sister might be weird but she is still my baby sis. Alex looked up from the television and kissed Monster's hand, I wonder if there official or if they just like to be sweet to each other. I might have to talk to my baby sis later, but for now I was going to leave her alone with Alex. Ashley and I both turned our heads at the same time and we locked eyes once more, I love those blue eyes of hers. I get lost in them, I was hungry and wasn't about to leave my wife on the couch alone. I scooped her into my arms and walked us to the kitchen, I set her on the counter and began to raid the fridge. I found some sauce and strangely spaghetti noodles, with garlic bread in the freezer. Ooh yummy, this is gonna be good. I was making supper for everyone but my main focus was Ashley, I didn't want her to starve because her stomach was beginning to growl. I lifted her shirt and kissed her tummy, she giggled and I filled a pot with water. I got another pot for the meaty ragu and placed that on the back of the stove at medium. I added salt to the water and waited for that to heat up, I found a cookie sheet and began to place the garlic bread upon it. Ashley never left the counter but once I was done preparing supper she whimpered and I looked at her to find a pouty face. "What's wrong? You want some attention my wife?" She bobbed her head up and down and I walked closer to her "your really cute and you know I can't resist that pouty face of yours." She kissed my cheek and I picked her up then went back to the living room but knew I couldn't stay in there for long, I informed everyone that we were having spaghetti and meat sauce with garlic bread for supper. There weren't any protests, just curiosity as to when it would be done. The water began to boil and Ashley got up to let me go to the kitchen but she was right at my heels, she found a strainer and placed it in the sink. I placed the noodles in the strainer "hey baby can you put the bread in for me?" she smiled and did as I asked. We had a good system, while I got the food ready she got plates, forks and napkins. Not forgetting to search through the cabinets for parmesan cheese. I filled the bowl with the noodles and sauce then placed it onto the table, got a plate for the bread and set that as well as parmesan cheese and salt/pepper on the table as well. I called for everyone, Ashley sat next to me and placed her free hand on my thigh and smiled at me. I placed my hand over hers and smiled back. We were all dead silent enjoying our meal when Simon spoke up first "so Megan you asked Shane earlier for the good long version of our story and we all looked down. Wanna know why?" I looked up from my plate and was excited but a little cautious "well only if you wanna tell us, I mean it's not my business but it would help us know you guys better." Alex, Elizabeth and Jasmine looked away then shot a look at Simon "I gotta tell them sooner or later, so why not now?" They understood and his voice slightly rose "The story goes that we are quite nosy and found out something we were forbidden to know. The people we worked for used to have hidden filing cabinets behind a wall in the main office. One day we accidentally stumbled upon them while looking for something, I'm not sure what it was exactly now thinking back. I hit a button on the desk as I tripped over some cord and the wall slid to the right then a filing cabinet came out and almost hit Alex. He was pretty shocked, and we began to search the files. Oddly enough it wasn't typical military plans. It was in a way, but hard to understand. There were blueprints and maps of every country. I couldn't figure out why they would have them, unless a nuclear war was in our near future. Although we got to see the maps and very rare blueprints, we still can't figure out what there about. Several minutes passed before we heard the door open and as quickly as we could rehid the cabinet and looked innocent. The man opening the door was our sergeant, he seemed angry. We knew that he was up to our charade and quick as we could the door was opened and we slowly walked out. The loud speaker went off and we got to our lockers. We heard 'Alex, Simon, Elizabeth, Jasmine and Shane the sergeant needs to see you immediately' This was it, here it comes. We walked back and found the most angered sergeant we would ever lay eyes on. He gestured for each one of us to have a seat. 'What were you five doing in my office? The wall was out and I know the cabinet was opened.' We all sat in silence thinking of excuses for ourselves. Nothing came about so we didn't even have a lie. Moments passed before he spoke up again 'Well, are you going to give me an explanation?' I spoke up first 'I'm sorry sir, we were just curious and accidentally bumped the button then the wall moved and the cabinet came out. Logically we were wrong to snoop but it was inevitable. Were all very curious as to what those maps are about.' He looked infuriated and nearly screamed 'Those are private files and you should have left them alone. They are none of your business! OUT! You all get six months suspension!' We left the room and exchanged glances 'Anyone know why he was so angry?' Shane asked. 'Maybe he knows that we will figure out what his plan is.' Stated Alex in his Scottish accent 'I think that he is going to conquer the world but how? The only other file in there was one about Mr. Romacon. You know the mad scientist who is trying to change the world.' 'I agree, maybe there planning something together. Only time will tell.' Jasmine replied and we began to pack our stuff for our suspension. Elizabeth seemed sad, but also relieved. 'Why the strange expressions Liza?' She looked over to me 'just that this could possibly mean the end of the world and we can't even know anything about it is all.' We took our time then left the building and drove off, stopping at my house for a slight slumber party. Alex and jasmine were the last to fall asleep but we all managed to come up with a plan but it seemed unlogical so it hit the fan. No other plans came to mind, except to stick together. Days passed when we woke to a scratching sound at our door, I looked through the peep hole and saw humans with snarling teeth and red eyes. I called for the others to grab weapons and hand me my M4. Shane was the first back and had his identical M4 with grip, great minds think alike. We opened the door with caution and began firing rounds at the odd humans. After that we slammed the door and bolted it up. We suspected our sergeant sent them after what we found out." Wow, what a story I thought. Those poor unfortunate souls, how could there company betray them like that. Well I see where there coming from, I mean if something of mine was uncovered I would be angry too. Just not enough to send a horde or something after the person/people who found out. That's too harsh, I gave Ashley's thigh a gentle squeeze and got my plate then her empty one and kissed her cheek. "Want anymore baby? I'm getting seconds." She smiled "I would love seconds baby bear, may I have another piece of bread as well?" "Certainly my love." I refilled our plates and grabbed two slices of bread and added cheese to each of our plates. This girl must feel like a goddess from the way I tend to her every need. I began to eat my food when my vision blurred and my fork fell smacking my plate hard. Ashley placed her hand on my thigh and her fork hit the table as she grabbed my face to make me look at her. My eyes glazed over and I saw a plane crashing, with two men inside. One looked familiar and the other was new to me. I couldn't figure out who it was but just as my vision so to speak ended we heard a distress call come across the scanner in the living room. "Help! This is Agent Aquafina! I'm going down and Kris is unconscious!" Simon jumped from the table and grabbed his walkie and responded "Buddy it's Simon. Where are you?" The line went dead and we all went into a panic attack, I got up from the table grabbing Ashley's hand and looked deeply into her eyes as we sat on the loveseat. "Baby I have to tell you something." "What is it hunny? You know you can tell me anything." I placed my hand on her cheek and she placed hers over mine "I think that vile gave me psychic powers, at the dinner table when I got all weird and my eyes changed colors I think it was a vision. I saw a plane crash and two men were inside. One looked really familiar, and the other wasn't one I knew. But as soon as it ended we got Shane's distress call. Maybe it was his plane I saw crashing, except I'm not sure where it went down. That's the only problem." She pulled me in her lap and held me close. "Wow baby, I knew that vile was strange but was so very unaware that it had powers of some sort. This is all too strange but possible." I rested my head on her shoulder and tried to remember details from my vision, but only got the same information over and over. I thought for hours and managed to fall asleep in my wife's comforting arms. I was floating above a man piloting his aircraft, familiarity in the young man struck me. It was agent aquafina! Why was I hovering above him though? I let the thought slide to the back of my mind and watched him pilot. Awhile into the flight he came to a halt and another young man climbed in taking co-pilot. "Hey dude, what's been going on?" the young man greeted, and turned towards his friend. "Well, zombie apocalypse of course and trying to stay alive. You?" The young man laughed at this "same thing, so where we headed?" "Were going to a bunker where my friends are, with much food and warm beds." Aquafina added with a smile. "So how long until were there?" questioned the passenger. "It's about a two hour flight from here, so sit back, relax and help me pilot every once in awhile. Deal?" "Totally dude!" "Alright, so got any good weapons on you?" Aquafina asked and his friend began to rifle through his bag looking at his artillery. "C4s, much needed ammo for rifles and pistols. My gun and best friend the famous two barrel shotgun. About it really. '' He stated closing his bag. "Great man, we needed more ammo." They flew for quite some time before a dark cloud was in there path, thunder was booming and lightning was everywhere. They went slow and the young man helped pilot to his best ability. Thunder cracked loudly next to the plane and shook it making the men grip tightly. A strand of lightning came about and hit the left wing, causing the men to lose control and begin falling forward. Luckily Shane got the plane to hold steady as he grab the parachutes but the young man lost control and the plane nose dived into the ground. Shane called for help and got Simon but before he was able to give out details the radio went out. I awoke in a daze clinging to Ashley and she touched my cheek making our eyes lock. "You ok baby?" she asked with concern in her voice. I smiled genuinely and placed my hand over hers locking eyes. "I'm fine, just a bad dream. Well actually it was more of a vision, I saw how Shane and his friend crash. I was kind of hovering over them. I felt everything, it was weird." Her jaw dropped and she hugged me close, I returned the hug and played with your hair. "So do you have any idea where they are?" I looked up and thought hard for a minute. "Sadly no, I did see a bunch of trees and a huge field. With a lake that looked slightly familiar, but I cant figure out why I know it." "Maybe it's from your childhood, you have told me that your dad used to take you fishing when you were younger." I smiled at the thought of my dad, we had a lot of fun when I was little and known as his monstar. "Hey dad how do you cast this?" I asked my dad as I looked at his fishing rod with confused eyes, I was around six or seven and he had taken us to trout run for some fishing time. "Here Vic, watch me." He took the rod and cast it far into the lake, I watched in amazement and smiled when he gave the rod back. I found a stick that was shaped like a "Y" and set the rod inside so I could focus on the bobber. My sister had my uncle's rod and he cast it for her as well, she was four or five at the time. We waited patiently for our bobbers to descend under the water and when mine did I yanked the line just like he taught me and managed to remove the fish from the hook. I frowned and reeled in the line, my dad applied another worm and cast is back out for me. "Hey what you smiling about?" Ashley asked bringing me back to reality. "Just remembering fishing with my dad, wonder how he is." I got up and made my way to the kitchen looking for snack age and found Monster. I nudged her "hey remember our fishing trips with dad when we were younger?" she smiled at the thought "yeah, why?" "well I was just thinking about them is all. Sometimes I miss being called Monstar by him, you know?" "Yes, I miss it too. That's why when he passes were getting tattoos remember?" "True that, but anyways what you getting to eat?" "Not sure yet, probably something random." I looked through the refrigerator and found a reeses peanut butter cup, I smiled and jumped on the love seat next to my girl. "Look what I found!" I nearly screamed and giggled as I opened the package handing her the other cup. "Here you go my love. One for you and one for me." She smiled and kissed my cheek affectionately. "Thanks for this my wife." We ate the candy in a comfortable silence and out of nowhere she touched my cheek making us have eye contact then fed me a small bite of her candy bar. I reluctantly opened my mouth and smiled as I fed her the last bite of mine. I got up to throw away the garbage and she followed me into the kitchen wrapping her arms around me hugging my middle. "What you doing baby? I wasn't even gone for two seconds." I smiled and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I know that, I just wanted to be close to you is all." Monster walked into the kitchen and took in the scene. Ashley and I never broke contact and both smiled at my sister. "Hello Monster. Find any food yet?" I asked and she smiled showing me a bowl of popcorn and chocolate that she removed from the microwave. "Mmm.. that looks good . You gonna share?" She shook her head and laughed as she went into the living room and took her respected seat next to Alex. "That little butt hole, I'm so gonna steal that bowl from her and eat all her yummy popcorn." I felt Ashley giggle and I couldn't help but turn in her arms. "What you giggling about?" I asked with an angry look upon my face while trying to hide my smile. She knows I cant get angry with her but I still like to fake it. "Nothing, your just so cute when you want something that doesn't belong to you." "You mean like back when you weren't mine yet and I still wanted to be yours?" She smiled at the memory and I kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna get that popcorn, you gonna help me or just look cute?" She nodded and we slowly creeped up behind my sister. I grabbed the popcorn bowl and took off running towards the loveseat. I stuck my tongue out and she looked so very angry. I laughed and began to eat the popcorn. "Yummy little sister. You're a good cook." She came towards us and ripped the bowl from my grip. I laughed at her and grabbed the bowl. "This is so my bowl of yumminess!" She gripped tighter and Alex came over to help her, at the exact same time Ashley gripped the bowl with all her might. "Hey you guys be careful, that bowl is gonna fly out of your hands and food will go everywhere. Megan and Ashley give Morgan her snack back." Simon yelled across the room never taking his eyes off the screen. My wife and I shared a pout and reluctantly let the bowl go, Morgan laughed at us and walked away with her snack. I crossed my arms and looked mad. Monster turned her back to me and ate her popcorn, I was slightly mad but got over it quickly. "Hey baby, what you wanna do? I really need some air but since the world is in what shape it's in we can't go outside without the risk of death." She shrugged her shoulders "wanna play a board game?" I began to walk over to the wall when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned and it was Ashley with the cutest pouty face. "what is wrong my love?" "nothing, I just don't really feel like playing any board games. I just wanna cuddle with you." I smiled and sat back down next to her, within in two seconds my lap was occupied by my girl. I kisses her forehead and hugged her tightly. "I love you." I whispered into her hair "I love you too." she replied looking affectionately into my eyes. I ran my fingers through her hair and began to softly hum and I felt her relax as she hummed with me. I kept this up until I heard light snoring and smiled as Monster looked over. I waved at her and she grabbed me a blanket placing it over Ash and I. I mouthed thank you and she nodded mouthing back no problem big sister. After five to ten minutes I was passed out once again and unknowingly still playing with Ashley's hair. HOurs passed when I was awoken by someone screaming nearby. I immediately checked Ashley and she was still sleeping, but why did I hear the scream and she hadn't? Nobody else seemed to be awake but me. I tried to fall asleep but my feet wanted to move and my mind ached for me to investigate. I didn't wanna move my baby but I had to. I scooped her into my arms and took her to bed then grabbed my desert eagle and slowly opened the door. I walked through the living room as quietly as I could be, nobody had stirred so I was happy for that. Opening the outside door I found darkness, I flipped on the outside switches and one at a time they illuminated the night. I found nothing but darkness, maybe I was just being paranoid about the scream, someone walked up behind me and I thought it was my beautiful wife. To my surprise when I turned to face the unknown person I found a sleepy Jasmine, she was rubbing her eyes and looked angry. "What are you doing, it's four o'clock in the fucking morning!" she whispered trying to keep everyone else asleep. "I heard something that awoke me, so I wanted to investigate. I'm sorry for waking you, nothing is the matter. You may sleep again." "No, I'm up now. So wanna go outside for a bit and just kind of talk?" I grabbed an extra clip and we slowly walked outside to find a safe spot free of zombies. She had an M4 in her right hand, we walked almost five feet from the bunker and sat down on the cold ground. "So what would you like to talk about?" I asked with curiosity in my voice, never taking my eyes off the scenery. It truly was pretty but zombies could be anywhere. "Well, I don't really know you and I would like to know what happened in your life before the move to California and such. If you don't mind me knowing." Thoughts began running through my mind, memory after memory and a smile creeped upon my face. *What's the smile for?" Jasmine questioned "Memories and old thoughts of my life before this catastrophe." "Wanna talk about them?" "Oh gosh, of course! What would you like to know exactly? I have so many stories to tell." "Anything you want is fine, how bout for starters the story of you and your wife." I smiled and practically rushed out the words "Oooh that's my favorite one! Well almost nine years ago when I was seventeen I was online using a site that I used to never be on. I was on the S.O.N**

**message board and found this girl who had great opinions on many things and I liked her avatar so I friend requested her. I used my famous line 'sup cutie' she found it sweet. From there we cliqued, and became instant friends. I felt a strong connection with her, I mean she was so nice and funny. We got along great and had a lot in common, we knew each other for six days when we finally started dating. A few days before that I had talked to her on the phone and told her I loved her, it kind of slipped out but she wouldn't say it back. I was crushed, she told me that when it was right she would. Every time I said it, her response was I like you too. I couldn't help but smile and also silently hope that one time she would say it back. Well the fifteenth of April I broke up with my boyfriend, he and I weren't close so I knew it would be a clean break. I texted him and told him, I was also talking to Ashley on yahoo at the same time. I told her what happened and she was very excited. Sometime before the break up she and I were talking and kind of out of nowhere she stated that there was something she couldn't hold back anymore. I was confused, at 11:12pm she said "I love you" for the first time. The worlds largest smile came upon my face and I was so very happy, I was never so happy in my life. At 12:25 that night we began the amazing relationship we are in, it was tough at first due to the fact that she lived in a different state twelve hours away from me. We never met but knew there was a huge connection and lots of potential, my parents were completely against it because I was only seventeen and she was turning twenty that year. That didn't stop us, the whole three year age difference was nothing. I wanted to be more mature due to her and get a job, my license and my own car all before moving away for college reasons. We ended up engaged via text message while I was in school one day, she asked me if I would elope with her when I was eighteen and instantly I was pumped and said yes after the school day was over. We ended up getting rings and they each fit like gloves, mine was beautiful as was hers. They were only temporary but still amazing, one night my parents told me to cut off my ties with Ashley and I was aggravated. I didn't want to, I mean her and my mom were just starting to get along. I didn't get it one bit nor did Ashley, from that night on we sneak talked and our subjects were just random jumbles. We met at my graduation and she proposed to me the proper way, before we left we took a trip to see my Great Gram's grave and Ashley asked for my hand. The moment was truly a beautiful one, we left my state and headed off to Washington D.C to get married. We spent up to three days in the hotel room watching random things on television and just cuddling while having deep meaningful conversations. When we finally made it home I carried her over the threshold and was greeted by her mother and brother Chris. They were great to me, over the course of two-three years Ashley and I were in school and working. When we had time off every second was spent with one another, the first summer was the best. We partied and I met a bunch of her friends. We also played L4D and stomped it, scrabble was a fun game too. Ashley and I became a team and made the dumbest words but they worked, we also heightened our skills at tic tac toe and hang man. The words were simple for the most part, then every so often we had a complicated one. We moved out of her mom's place after we were both done in school and found a cute little apartment, some nights we went to her mom's for dinner and other times we stayed in. This went on for a bit and then we finally had enough money to move out to LA and I found a job as did Ashley. We worked diligently until we could afford our beautiful home and our dream cars. Everything was going great until that fateful day when Shane and I came across the crime scene in the Romacon place." She looked as though she were thinking and I couldn't help but wonder. "So sorry it was long, I have long stories." She smiled whole heartedly "No, it was an amazing story. I love how even though you two lived so far away from one another the relationship stayed strong and the day after meeting her you two were married and are still strong like you were back then. It's an inspiration to every couple out there, I would be so happy to find the love you have with your wife. Maybe one day some guy will sweep me off my feet." I smiled at that "One day my friend, time can do magical things. So tell me your story, if it's not too hard." "Oh goodness no, it's not hard at all. Well let's see, where to start. I was born in the states and my parents came over here in the eighties, when life was slightly simple and they had been together for quite some years. In the early nineties I was born and had a fairly normal childhood, I was great in school and made many friends. When I was seventeen I decided that I wanted to join the military, I met Shane, Alex, Simon and Elizabeth there not long into my first week. We all became instant friends, it was a great six weeks in training. We played cards when we had the time and all ate together. There was always something special between Shane and Elizabeth but neither acted on it. We were finally shipped out to our mission and were very successful, hardly any casualties. I'm sorry to say that I can't tell you anything about the mission, I hope you understand. Years passed and we were finally relieved of our military services, we kept in contact and it had been at least a year when we got called up by Shane telling us to bring a chopper and meet him." I sat back and listened without judgment and when the story was finally over I felt slightly closer to her. "Very interesting story, I understand that you cant tell me anything about the mission. I know its super secret top secret stuff, I get that. So now that we got caught up and know more about one another what would you like to do?" I asked as the sun was beginning to rise. She yawned and I laughed then yawned myself. "I'm going to take that as a sign to head back to bed, agreed?" "Definitely." We walked back into the bunker and yawned in synch several times, the sun was truly beautiful at this hour but neither of us were in the mood to watch. She entered the bunker first and I quickly scanned the land then entered myself. Jasmine went to her room and I groggily walked to mine placing my gun on the night stand. I crawled into bed and cuddled up to Ashley. She moved slightly and turned to face me, her eyes fluttered open and I smiled sleepily. "Baby? How did we get in here? Why are you not asleep, did you go somewhere? I'm so confused." I ran my fingers through her hair and hugged her tight. "Well I was outside with Jasmine talking about our pasts and I moved you into here before I went outside. The reason for us being in here was that I heard a noise that jolted me awake and I had to investigate. You know me, I'm sorry for not waking you. I just wanted you safe." She looked a bit angry but so very tired and concerned. "Baby, were a team your supposed to take me with you. Oh, was it a nice conversation? Jasmine seems nice and I'm glad you got her to open up some and slightly shy. What was the noise?" "The conversation was about us and how we met, as well as how she came about and got to here. It was nice and well that's the thing. I never found out what the noise was. Can we sleep now? I'm so very tired." She nodded her head and cuddled against me with her head on my chest I wrapped my arms around her and hummed. "Goodnight Angel, I love you." She whispered as sleep began to take her "Goodnight baby girl, I love you too." I smiled and soon we were asleep. I awoke and found Ashley gone, maybe she was in the kitchen. I walked out of our room and found her, Alex and Morgan all in a heated game of L4D2. They were cursing and all laughing, I couldn't help but smile. I walked up to the group and sat next to Ashley. "Room for one more?" I asked as I picked up the fourth controller. They all nodded and Ashley kissed my cheek. "Morning my love, sleep well?" "Yes I did baby, did you?" "Always." I turned on the controller and was stuck using Rochelle. She wasn't exactly my favorite character but what can you do when all the other characters are gone. We played for a solid four hours when I began to hear stomachs growling and I laughed as I left the room and entered the kitchen to prepare lunch when I found Simon at the table. He looked distraught and deep in thought. I took a seat next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey dude, what's eating ya?" He never looked up and I understood immediately. "Your worried about Shane aren't you? He is probably fine dude, don't worry. Wanna get a search party going?" He nodded and I called for Alex, Elizabeth and Morgan. They all came into the kitchen took in the scene confused then realization took over. "You wanted us." Spoke Morgan in her heavy British accent. "Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to have you four do a search party for Shane and his friend. Monster check trout run, the little waterfall part. Trust me on this, he is close to there." They nodded and began coordinates on the big screen as I tried to talk to Simon. "You guys will find him, he has guns and ammo if zombies get close to him you know for a fact that guns will be blazing. You gotta have faith bud." "I have lots of faith, that's not the problem. Mine is that how bad is he hurt or if he is even still alive from the crash. Zombies aren't my top priority, my best friend is. You know?" He looked up and I saw a faint tear in his right eye. "I understand, he is my best friend too. Plus my partner in crime fighting. I just want him to be safe and brought here in one piece." We sat quietly for the next twenty minutes as the other three were hard at work. I stood up and began to fix lunch, today I was feeling steak. I searched the freezer and grabbed the biggest pan we had. Spices were of course needed as were onions. I'm not the biggest fan of onions but it added a good taste. I began to soak the steaks in a mixture of flour, garlic and parmesan using a big bowl. I flipped each steak through the mix a maximum of ten times then was finished. The first steak was placed on the pan and cooked on medium so as to make it hot but not burnable. I like mine done well and as for everyone else well I wasn't too sure. I just cooked them all ways and thankfully everyone didn't mind which way they were prepared. The table was set and Simon never seemed to move from his seat, so we took places next to him and around him. The poor man, I feel so bad. I know Shane is safe but I just wish we could get him back. It's weird without him around here. We ate in silence, I guess we were all in deep thought or afraid of saying anything. Ashley laced her fingers with mine and looked sadly into my eyes. I scanned the table and all were eating except for Simon. He was just staring at his food, moving his cut up steak around with his fork every so often. There was a knock on the door, no more like a pounding. The zombie alarm went off and Simon was the first to jump from his seat to turn the alarm off and grab his gun. We all grabbed our guns as well and walked to the door as a group. Simon pulled open the door forcefully, I thought he was going to rip it off the hinges. There was one zombie standing outside, but he wasn't charging. I immediately dropped my gun and jumped in front of Simon's loaded pistol which was pointed right between the zombie's eyes. "Don't shoot him Simon! This is a good zombie." I tried pushing Simon back but he didn't budge. "There are no such things as good zombies." He cocked his gun. "Yes there is! Look he's not even charging and he could be eating my flesh right now but is he? No, so lower your weapons." Everyone looked at me strangely especially Simon. "Megan, have you gone crazy. We must shoot him!" I grabbed the zombie's hand and pulled him inside. "Look Simon, I'm not insane. Introduce yourself zombie." He looked scared out of his wits because Simon never lowered his gun. "My name is Stephen, Megan is right. I'm not evil." I walked to Ashley and instinctively grabbed her hand and she squeezed mine. "Um…. I used to work for Mr. Romacon once upon a time ago." He intertwined his hands then untwined them several times before anyone spoke. It was Simon again. "So what's your story? Why should we believe you anyways?" Simon had finally lowered his gun and that seemed to change the atmosphere. I pulled out a chair for Stephen and we all sat down in the furniture as he began to tell the story of how he became a zombie. Everyone was silent until the very end when Stephen got up and began to pace. "What's wrong? Were not going to harm you." I stated as the look in his red eyes went from sheer terror to pain. "I know where your friend is and can take you there. I'll keep the zombies away from anyone who comes along." I don't think Simon was alright with Stephen. He still gave my zombie friend the evil eye. "Stephen, might I ask what your doing here and how you found us." "Well, the thing is, I followed you guys. That's how I knew were you had come here. I've been so curious about zombie killers for some time. Ever since I became one." This still didn't answer my question, all I knew was he followed us. Not what I wanted. "Ok, so you followed us because you were curious. But why?" Maybe he thought we could help him become human again. "I was hoping one of you could help me figure out this whole zombie thing. I don't want to kill and I don't want to be shot for charging humans but it's an urge I have. Zombies are odd, we thrive off of the adrenaline rushes humans get from finding hordes and just adrenaline rushes in general. Did you ever realize how many of us coming charging when your all alone? We want your blood pumping, it's an easier kill that way." My mouth dropped but it all made sense. He was right, when were alone more zombies do seem to surface out of nowhere. We do get huge adrenaline rushes from killing zombies and keeping ourselves alive. I mean Simon's blood must have been pumping when he heard the zombie alarm go off. He was already upset from Shane gone missing and then his anger just spiked when he thought that his anger could be taken out on a horde of zombies. "I see your point Stephen, it's quite logical. So were in agreement, Elizabeth, Morgan, Alex, Simon and now Stephen are all going to look for Shane. Ashley, Jasmine and I are going to hold down the fort. Correct?" "That's the plan." Stated Morgan, her accent coming out more. "Well then let's get you five packed and ready. Morgan you get the artillery. Alex you handle the food, Elizabeth get the directions. Simon and Stephen, you two try to get a long. I want seven people coming back from this trip not six." Stephen nodded his head, Simon looked angrily away and Morgan, Alex and Elizabeth went to work. Two hours later, they were ready to leave. Simon still hasn't spoken a word to Stephen, I hope they get over themselves soon. I'm not there babysitter nor am I there mothers. Elizabeth took a seemingly longer time to come back, I noticed she had come from Shane's room. There was something different with her attitude, maybe she found something in Shane's room that disgusted her. "Can we go now? I'd like to find him soon." She was becoming anxious, as she began to pace quickly. I checked the artillery Morgan packed and made sure Alex put each piece of food into an anti-scent bag so the zombies couldn't smell it and double checked the directions Elizabeth got. The search party was set. I hugged my sister goodbye, wished everyone good luck and opened the door for them to leave. Right before Simon went out the door I grabbed his arm. "Now look, I know you don't like zombies but this one is really nice. He wants to help not kill. I expect to hear good things when you all come back, if not so help me I don't know what I'll do but you won't like it. Got it?" I said as I grip his arm tighter. "Yes, now I have to go. There getting further ahead." He ran after the search party and caught up before I shut the door behind him. I walked through the bunker trying to figure out what to do. I sat on the love seat next to Ashley and grabbed her hand placing it into mine. Jasmine unhooked the play station and began hooking up the x box 360. Guess she needed something to do too. Before she was finished plugging in the x box she looked over at us. "You guys wanna play? Or we can watch a movie together. Doesn't matter to me." Ashley and I locked eyes. "Wanna play a game baby? Or watch a movie?" "Whatever's fine with me baby bear. You pick." "Movie it is! What we got over there Jasmine?" She began to rifle through the DVD's then stopped as a smile spread across her face. "How about Step Brothers?" I laughed and Ashley laughed as well. "What's so funny?" Asked Jasmine as our laughter died down. "Nothing, it's just we used to watch that movie together all the time at home. We know every word and constantly quote it." "I love this movie! Let's watch it!" Nearly screamed Ashley. Jasmine kept smiling and popped the DVD into the x box. We all were on the edge of our seats when the credits came on. "I'm not calling him dad. Brennan your 39 years old I don't expect you to call him dad. Well I'm not ever! Even if there's a fire!" Ashley, Jasmine and I all screamed at the exact same time a long with the movie. Then we giggled and nearly fell from our seats. I caught Ashley right before she fell from my lap then we all settled down and continued watching the movie. Jasmine was on the edge of the couch and pulled herself back up before she touched the ground. We finished the movie in silence, trying to keep from having the same problem as earlier. Nobody wanted to fall from their seats anymore, after the movie we were all still awake. **

"**Now what? Do we try to sleep or find something to occupy our minds?" I asked to nobody in particular. Ashley and Jasmine looked at one another and then back at me. I smiled at Ash then scooped her into my arms & left the room but not before telling Jasmine goodnight. She said that if anything happens what so ever, we'll know. I carried Ashley to our room and placed her under the covers then I crawled in myself, we cuddled as usual then not five minutes later we were both fast asleep. **


End file.
